mmaboutsfandomcom-20200214-history
Tony Ferguson vs. Lando Vannata
The fight was the UFC debut of the undefeated Lando Vannata, a short notice replacement for Michael Chiesa. There were also some very real title implications possible for Tony Ferguson with a potential win. It was Vannata's first loss. The first round began and they touch gloves. Vannata front kicks the face. He seems very light on his feet. He fakes a single and lands a right. He seems very relaxed. He lands a spinning body kick and a left. Ferguson ate a groin kick and Vannata casually apologized. They continue and Ferguson denies the glove touch. Ferguson lands an inside kick. 4:00. Ferguson lands a body kick and a right. Ferguson drops him briefly with a jab. Vannata hurts him with a spinning back fist, he lands a right, slips a combo beautifully. He lands a right. Ferguson tries a standing guillotine. Vannata escapes and lands a right, lands a counter right, two more hurting Ferguson. Ferguson lands a spinning elbow. Vannata lands a spinning kick to the leg and a left, and another, 3:00. Vannata lands a right, drops him with a jab, slips two jabs. Vannata lands a spinning back fist. Ferguson lands a jab. Vannata ducks a spinning elbow. Ferguson jabs the ehad then body then head, eats a counter right. Ferguson lands a jab, two more, the third was hard. Vannata lands a counter right. Ferguson lands a body kick. 2:00. Ferguson lands a spinning elbow. Vannata lands a right. Ferguson lands a stiff right and another. And a hard inside kick, he stuffs a single sprawling, thinks standing guillotine. They break. Vannata drops him with a counter right, eats a right himself. Vannata drops him with a igh kick then a left drops him again, another left. 1:00 as he drops him with a right. Vannata pounces again, Ferguson trying to go for a leglock. Ferguson works hard for it. Vannata lands a right. 35. Vannata escapes. Half-guard. Ferguson regains guard. He goes for an armbar. 15. R1 ends, 10-9 Vannata, close great round. R2 began. Ferguson lands a stiff jab and a left uppercut, eats a right. They trade leg kicks. Vannata misses a wheel kick. Ferguson lands a good jab. And another right jab. Vannata lands a left to the body. Ferguson lands a jab and a left. And a right uppercut. And a double jab. 4:00. Ferguson lands a stiff jab. Vannata lands a high kick. Ferguson lands a body kick and a jab, Vannata lands a body kick. Vannata eats a big Superman punch, keeps his hands down. Ferguson lands a jab. Vannata jogs out casually, lands a right. Eats a counter left. Ferguson lands a jab, works a standing choke. Vannata's face is a mess. Ferguson drags him down into a D'arce and it's tight. Vannata taps, wow. Ferguson hugs Vannata and raises his hand. Great fight. Might earn Ferguson a shot at new champ Alvarez. 2:22 R2. Love D'arce chokes. Ferguson keeps telling the crowd they're great. Tells Alvarez if he wants an easy fight "go and get Conor but if not, fight me."